Naruto: Despair
by Too Troublesome
Summary: When Naruto reaches the scene of the battle between the Uchiha brothers’ he had never felt so useless…so worthless. When the team returns to Konoha, Naruto receives some devastating news, news that will change Naruto… irreversibly. Postponed indefinitely
1. Revelations

Author's Note: Hey, well readers it's the first time I've written a story like this before so I apologise for any horrendous mistakes and if it is poorly written. As it is my first story, I don't feel comfortable with writing romantic stories, so I doubt this story will have any pairings. That could all change however according to reviews however. Anyway, no one likes a long AN so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never own Naruto. 'Starts Crying'

'_Someone is thinking'_

"Someone/ Kyūbiis talking"

"Someone is shouting" 'Kyūbiis thinking'

Chapter One: Revelations.

Devastation everywhere, cracked pieces of earth, signs of a powerful battle. Rain falling heavily onto the figures below, as if the sky was crying for what happened here. Blue eyes search the area, looking for something, anything that can give a sign as to where his friend went.

"There's still a trace of their scent …but…"

"We're too late…". Those words, echo through his mind, too late, too late, too late…

"SASUKE!!"

Naruto collapses to his knees, in grief, tears mixed in with the rain.

'_Why? Why couldn't I get here in time? Why?_'

A deep chuckle resonates within Narutos' mind.

"You know why, foolish human. You failed to use my power, you failed to beat that Akatsuki member, and it took to long to get here. You failed because you are weak without me. Your strongest attack, the Rasenshuriken went right through him. You're weak. Sasuke beat Itachi, an S-Class nin who massacred the entire Uchiha clan and he beat Orochimaru, the man who defeated the Sandaime Hokage. Do you really think you can match his power? Do you really think, after all these years, that you could bring him back, without using my power? That he would come back to Konoha, and everything would be…

'_**SHUT UP!! I HATE YOU! I DON'T NEED YOUR POWER TO BE STRONG! I MIGHT BRING SASUKE BACK WITH YOUR POWER, BUT I'LL HURT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT, YAMATO-SENSEI, KAKASHI-SENSEI, SAKURA-CHAN EVERYONE! I CAN DO IT WITH MY OWN POWER, I WILL BRING BACK SASUKE, I PROMISED SAKURA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!**_'

"**ENOUGH**! You are foolish and weak, you pitiful human. To think, the Yondaime Hokage sealed me in such a pathetic container. Listen fleshbag, and listen well. Sasuke will not come back. He used a Chidori and pierced your body with it. Without me, you would be dead. If it were not for Orochimaru and Kabuto arriving in our last encounter, we would most likely be dead. His speed and power was too much for you. Would anyone really harm their so-called 'brother'? Either way, Akatsuki have Sasuke. I doubt that they will forgive him for killing Uchiha Itachi, a powerful member of their group, so therefore Sasuke is most likely dead. In order to protect us, you need my power, you need ME!"

'**Ha! Sasuke is tougher than that! He won't die! Not until the Uchiha clan is restored dattebayo! And I don't need you, I can handle it on my own!** '

" Face it gaki, you know Akatsuki. Brutal and vicious. You know they didn't take him for the hell of it. Akatsuki will either kill him and take his eyes, or keep him and run experiments on him. Either way, your 'brother' Uchiha Sasuke is no more." The great Kyūbi no Yōkō starts to chuckle, a deep and ugly laughter, which reverbrates around the sewers in Narutos' head.

Naruto closes his eyes, and anger rushes through his blood. The red bubbles start to swirl violently around Naruto in his mind, and red chakra starts to surround Naruto's body.

"**Damn it! Naruto's losing himself to his anger**!" shouts Kakashi. He quickly fumbles for the seal Jiraiya gave him if Naruto ever gained the Demon Fox's Cloak. He grabs it out of his pocket and looks up at Naruto. His eyes widen in shock as his reaches four tails. A shard of doubt lodges in Kakashi's mind, would this seal work on four tails? Naruto turns his head, the red slits for eyes replacing his pure blue ones, his hair jagged and his whiskers more pronounced. With a guttural roar, Naruto charges his at his sensei, claws ready to swipe and kill him. Before he gets to Kakashi, a figure appears in the middle of the two.

"Yamato!" Kakashi shouts with relief.

Performing various hand seals, Yamato shouts, "Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu! Kakuan Nitten Suishu!!", and hits Naruto right in the chest. Drawing power from Naruto's necklace, he leaps back, chakra visible in one hand, connected to Naruto's chest like a string. With his other hand he hits the floor, and 11 wooden structures with spikes appear from the ground, surrounding Naruto. Slowly, the Kyūbi's chakra is forced back, and Naruto falls to the floor unconcious.

Eyes widen in shock, emotions ranging from fear to sadness appear on various faces. Silence dawns on the group, while Sakura runs towards Naruto, healing chakra in her hand.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispers.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba demands.

Kakashi and Yamato look at each other solemnly.

"This is an S-Class secret, punishable by death that I am about to reveal to you, so do not take this information lightly. Remember the attack by the Kyūbi no Yōkō on October 10th. Well the Yondaime didn't kill the demon fox, instead he sacrificed his life to seal it into a newborn infant, also born on the same day. That baby was Naruto, unfortunately, the village failed to honour the Yondaime's last request, which was for Naruto to be regarded as a hero."

Kakashi lets this information sink in as he watches the faces of the various ninjas present.

'I hope they will treat him as the boy, no the man he is, and not the demon he contains. He needs his friends at a time like this, and if they reject him… who knows what will happen' Kakashi muses.

"Naruto has been loyal to Konoha, and to his friends. The fact that he contains the Kyūbi doesn't change him a person." Shino emotionally states.

"Yeah damn right! Right Akamaru!" Kiba shouts. Akamaru barks loudly, his tail wagging.

"N-Naruto-kun is our friend, and always will be" Hinata timidly chips in.

"Naruto is our comrade… and friend" Sai adds.

Both Kakashi and Yamato smile at the heartwarming display of friendship. Kakashi runs over to Naruto, and looks at the state that he is in, dark marks slowly receeding from his skin.

"How is he Sakura?".

Sakura breathes a sigh of relief. "He'll be fine Kakashi-sensei, but I would like to take him back to Konoha for observation, and let Tsunade- Shishō take a look at him to make sure he's alright."

"What about Sasuke?"

Sakura pauses, and looks Kakashi in the eyes, conviction aflame in her eyes. "Naruto is more important." She turns her head, and continues to provide healing chakra to Naruto, dismissing the matter .

With the other ninjas starting to crowd round Naruto, Kakashi moves towards Yamato.

"I'm glad to see Naruto has such friends who are able to see him for who he truly is, it is a shame however most people cannot" Yamato sighs.

"Hmm, I know exactly what you mean. Naruto's mental health must be taking a battering however, the repeated failure of not being able to bring Sasuke back must be having a detrimental affect on him. If he fails again, or if something happens, I think he will break." Kakashi somberly notes.

"I don't want to imagine what will happen if he does break. Do you think we should stop him from going on active missions for a while?"

Kakashi chuckles at that. "You know Naruto. Never can stay still for more than 5 minutes, unless he's asleep or unconcious."

Yamato cracks a smile at that too. "Should we head back to Konoha?"

Kakashi gazes into the distance, the rain making his gravity defying hair sag downwards.

"Yeah, lets go home".

AN: Yeah! My first chapter! What did you think? Too short? How could it be improved? Let me know! Anyways, with all my college work at the moment and revision for tests, I am not sure when the next chapter will be. It won't be that long though!


	2. Heartbreak

Naruto first story plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's too troublesome with all that paperwork. **

'_Someone/ Kyūbi is thinking'_

"Someone talking"

"**Someone is shouting**"

**_'Kyūbi /Inner Sakura talking'_**

Sky blue eyes crack open, confusion displayed as the fog of sleep still has a hold. Suddenly the eyes spark in realisation, and the teenager bolts up from his position. Unfortunately, he was in the arms of a certain copy-cat ninja, and head-butted him squarely in the jaw. The consequence of this action landed both Kakashi and Naruto on the forest floor, Naruto's fall broken by his sensei.

The rest of the group stops and bursts out in laughter, except for Shino and Sai, who cracks a real smile, something he has been doing more and more lately around his comrades.

Naruto gets off Kakashi, embarrassement clearly visible on his face, glares at the rest of the group, pointing a finger at them. **"IT'S NOT FUNNY-TTEBAYO". **

Unfortunately, this doesn't have the desired consequence Naruto was looking for, and coupled with Kakashi's pained groans, served to cause the group to laugh even harder.

Sakura jumped down from the tree branch, and started to heal Kakashi's jaw. "Baka Naruto, only 5 minutes away from Konoha's gates, and you managed to dislocate Kakashi-sensei's jaw." Sakura states, a small smile letting Naruto know she was only teasing.

'_Trust Naruto to get everyone's mind of the mission with the first thing he does when he wakes up. Maybe I should take him to the ramen stand he loves so much._**'** Sakura gasps when she thinks that, a tiny blush starting to form on her face.

'_No, not as a date, as friends, yeah friends. I mean, who'd want to date that baka Naruto. Even if he is loyal, caring, passionate… Damn! Bad Sakura!_' Sakura's eyes travel towards Naruto however, and takes in his form.

'_I never knew Naruto had such piercing blue eyes, and he looks so cute standing there with a blush… ARGH! I didn't think cute, I meant embarrased. And he doesn't have piercing blue eyes…'_

'**_SHANNARO! You know you want that piece of ass! Look at his windswept look'_**, Inner Sakura sighs and drools.

'_**You!!** I haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing back! Get out!_'.

'_**Hehe, you really think you can get rid of me that easily? Anyway, what are you doing talking to me?! Get that hunk so we can play doctors and nurses with him shannaro!**_'

Kakashi looks at the blush Sakura has forming on her face, and when she gazes at Naruto, only to hurriedly look away, an epiphany appears to Kakashi.

'_Hmm, Sakura blushing while looking at Naruto eh? I wonder…_'

"Maa, Sakura? Why did you start blushing when looking at Nar…". Suddenly a loud crack and a whimper of pain comes from our favourite copy nin.

Anger and embarrasement turned to mischievousness in Sakura's emerald eyes when she looked at Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei! I JUST don't know HOW I could have accidently dislocated your jaw. I'll heal your jaw again, but I don't want ANY words from your mouth until we reach Hokage-sama, understood? Just so we can rest your jaw and let it heal quicker," Sakura sweetly says.

There is one thing that Kakashi possesses which has saved him many a time from dangerous circumstances, and that unfailing sense of danger. So when Sakura spoke, so sweetly too, his sense of danger skyrocketed. Kakashi wisely just nodded his head, and Sakura got back to work on his jaw.

Meanwhile, memories fly back to Naruto, the one causing him to wake up featuring most prominently in his mind.

"**Sasuke**! Sai where are we? Have we found Sasuke? Are we on his trail? Is…"

"Naruto, we are not chasing after Sasuke anymore, we are heading back to Konoha for…"

"**NANI**! Why aren't we heading for Sasuke! Dammit wh…"

Kakashi and Sakura heads back to the group and catches Naruto's last sentence. Sakura decided to lay a hand on Naruto's shoulder, which shuts him up completely.

"Naruto, they know about the Kyūbi, that's why we're coming back. So we can give you a check up."

Fear flashes through Naruto's eyes. Wild thoughts run through his head, what if they rejected him? All those irrational thoughts are completely blown out of his mind when Hinata goes up to him. She stands in front of him, shyly holding a small tub of cream, a mild blush on her face.

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun, h-here's some cream, t-to help with the pain y-you might be having." She then hands it too him, and quickly withdraws her hand's, twiddling her fingers, and looking down on the ground, a rather larger blush now on her face.

Naruto looks around the group, and sees understanding and smiles along the faces of the group. Relief and happiness flows through his entire body. A big cheesy grin forms on Naruto's face, and he jumps on Hinata and hugs her.

"Thanks Hinata-Chaaaaaaan!! This cream really works dattebayo! I remember last time you gave me this cream and…"

Hinata goes as red as a tomato, and faints in Naruto's arms mid-speech. Naruto, ever the loveable idiot, tries to shake her awake.

"Maa, Hinata-chan! Hinataaaaaa!"

Sakura looks on at the comical scene, with Kiba grabbing Hinata and shouting to anyone within earshot why does this always happen when she sees Naruto with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

'_**Shannaro! Get that pale-eyed freak away from Naruto-kun now! Teach her not to take our hunk away from us! Cha!**'_

Kakashi looks at the frown displayed on Sakura's face, wondering how Naruto of all people managed to get a love triangle going on for him, even if he is blissfully unaware of it. He then goes back to reading his Icha-Icha book, and starts giggling perversely.

"Kakashi-sempai. Do you not think we should start travelling towards Konoha now? Just in case we get attacked by Akatsuki again." Yamato enquires, interrupting Kakashi's 'free time' with his favourite book.

"Hmm, you're right. Hey, Naruto, pick up Hinata and lets get going to Konoha." Kakashi orders.

* * *

The team went towards the Hokage's door to wait and give the report, however Naruto burst from the rest of the group and pushed the doors aside.

"Baa-Ch…" words suddenly drying up from Naruto's mouth. The rest of the group arrived behind Naruto, and Sakura gasped, with the rest displaying similar emotions of shock.

There in front of them was Tsunade crying her eyes out, with Shizune patting her back, trying to soothe and calm her sensei. They were cast as shadows, against Konoha's setting sun.

"Baa-chan? What's wrong? Was it Ero-Sennin again?! If so…"

Tsunade started to cry even harder at the mention of Jiraiya. Shizune looked up at Naruto, sympathy evident in her eyes.

Naruto walks over behind the desk and hugs Tsunade, and gently whispered, "What's wrong Baa-Chan?"

Tsunade latched onto Naruto like a life raft, and amidst sobs, uttered 3 words, shattering Naruto completely. Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes, and his body started to shake, grief evident in his face, his mind frozen on three words, words he'd never have expected to hear.

'_Jiraiya_ _is_ _dead_.'

The group looked at each other confused and worried for their leader and for Naruto. Sakura went over towards the two, before Naruto gently pried Tsunade of him, and went to the window, gazing into Konoha's sunset. Tsunade straightened up, and looked at the group through teary eyes.

"Shishō, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade fixed her gaze on Sakura, who looked deep within her eyes, and found a heartbroken gaze, threatening to overwhelm Sakura.

With a broken voice, Tsunade said, "Jiraiya died in combat with the Akatsuki leader."

Shocked gasps echoed around the room, with Tsunade falling into Shizune's arms, crying once more.

Hinata gazes on Naruto's silhouette, tears forming in her own eyes. "Naruto-kun" she whispers.

Naruto stared at the sunset, as the sun went, so did another great light in Uzumaki Naruto's life.

_"_Naruto" Sakura breathed_._ Purposely, she strode over towards Naruto, and hugged him. To everyone's shock though, he shrugged her off. Sakura, still shocked, looked at Naruto's hands, blood seeping out of them.

Sakura looked on in despair_, 'He must have digged his own nails into his palm, causing it too bleed. Oh Naruto…'_ tears falling from her emerald eyes.

_The sound of dripping water surrounds Naruto, the image of a sewer never more accurately reflected Naruto's emotions at this time. _

_"**Hehe, what's wrong gaki? Feel like even more of a failure than usual? I mean firstly you couldn't rescue the Uchiha bastard, and now your pervert mentor has kicked the bucket. Who's next? Your precious Baa-Chan? The pink haired vixen**?"_ The Kyūbi starts cackling evily, tails flapping about behind his body. The laughter stopped when he saw Naruto standing there, in the same pose, looking down at the floor, fists clenched.

"_**HEY! Answer me! You worthless piece of trash, how dare you ignore ME!! When I burst out of this cage, I'll kill every last person you hold dear to your heart right in front of your eyes! Then you'll feel despair, then you'll be crushed utterly, then you'll be broken, while Konoha burns to ashes around you**_."

It takes a lot to shock the Kyūbi, the time he was sealed by the Yondaime for example. However, when he saw Naruto's eyes stare at him, he felt a shudder of uneasiness. The 1000 mile stare, the lack of emotion in his eyes, it all disturbed Kyūbi.

'_Never have I seen Naruto so… despondent. He's always had emotions visible in his eyes; fear, anger, grief, happiness. Has he truly broken?_'

"**_Gaki, your depression annoys me, leave._**" With that, the Kyūbi turned his head away. However, he was aware of Naruto's presence behind him.

"**_GAKI! I said LEAVE!_**".

A hollow laughter echoed around the sewers. Naruto's eyes twinkle with amusement before returning to their emotionless state.

"This is my mind Kyūbi. You're in my body. Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Kyūbi growls with anger, and eyes spark in rage. The water beneath Naruto's feet bubble, and quickly turns into the Kyūbi's head.

"**_YOU DA_**…"

"Enough. You don't need to talk, only to answer questions. Firstly, why_…_"

"**_FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!! YOU FOR_**…"

"No I cannot forget who you are, considering I get called a demon, spat on, looked on hatefully everyday unless I'm on a mission. You forget who you speak with. I am your jailer, and I can end us both, if I so choose. Do not presume that because your more powerful than me, you can boss me around."

'_Never have I heard him speak to anyone like that. He's in a volatile state at the moment. Hmm, I'll humour him… for now'_

"_**Very well Gaki, I **_…"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto. Use it_._"

Rage threatens to overwhelm the Kyūbi, and it is all he can do to ensure he gives no outward appearance of his state. He cannot appear weak in front of this mere human.

"**_Very well… Naruto. What is it you_** **_want?"_**

"Two answers. Firstly, why can I not go above four tails when I draw upon your power? Secondly, with the seal, why is it weakening?"

'_Hmm, should I tell him? Hmm, let's see how he reacts'._

"**_Firstly, the reason you cannot go above four tails is due to you only having access to my Yang chakra. As you know, there is a yin/yang balance, one light, one dark. Even a demon like me has a light side, however that is my 'weaker' chakra, and is four tails' worth. The Yin Chakra has been sealed away, possibly due to your Yondaime fearing my Yin chakra would overwhelm you. That is why you cannot go above four tails, as that is your limit. For your second question, the seal was intended for my chakra to merge with yours. While this has worked to a certain degree, it wasn't worked totally. This is due to our chakra being different in nature as even my light chakra is too evil than your chakra too accept. Thus the seal converts my chakra, slowly, as your chakra coils are still not developed. Once you stop growing, then my chakra will start mixing freely with yours, however this will not be for a couple of years, and you don't have that amount of time. This process weakens the seal, and reduces it's effectiveness_**."

Naruto looks down, aghast. If the Kyūbi's yang chakra is so difficult to handle, what will happen if he ever recieves the other half?

"What happens if I get the key for the Yin Chakra and use it?"

Kyūbi muses on the question. '_Should I tell him, if I do, he'll never use the key, and we'll die. If I do not, he will not look for it, and will end up getting us killed. Even if he does use the key, we'll both die. Cursed human who sealed me, damn him!'_

"**_I will most likely overwhelm your chakra and take over your body until your body gives out, and we both die. If you do not use the key, then we will not be powerful enough to battle Akatsuki in our current situation, and more people will die_**."

The severity of the situation hits Naruto. '_Damned if we do, and damned if we don't. No-one can train me to get stronger either, I don't have the chakra control for Baa-Chan's freakish strength nor do I have any dojutsu abilites. What the hell can I do?'_

"What can I do".

"**_Release me, I can slaughter Akatsuki for you, none can withstand my abilities_**."

"What about the Yondaime? Either way, that isn't an option. Thank you for the answers."

The Kyūbi felt Naruto's presence leave, and muses on the current situation.

'_I hope that gaki doesn't do anything stupid'._

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes to the sunset, forcing him to look away. He turns behind him to see everyone looking worriedly at him.

"Naruto, were you talking to the Kyūbi?" Tsunade enquires.

Naruto looks down at the blood dripping down from his hands, and thoughts flashback to various people he knew, Old Man Sarutobi, Haku, Asuma, Jiraiya… Sasuke. How many people's blood does he have on his hands, due to him or the Kyūbi? How many people does he have to lose? Naruto's fists clench, nails breaking the recently healed palm, a decision has been made.

"Hokage-Sama" Naruto enquires.

Everyone's heads whip round, shocked at the formalness that Naruto displayed.

"Yes Naruto?" Tsunade replied, not knowing what to say to the seemingly changed boy.

'_Jiraiya's death must have hit him so hard. Oh Jiraiya, why did you leave?'._

"I wish to leave Konoha, for a training trip."

Mouths drop to the floor, even Tsunade's.

Suddenly, a large babble begins, all trying to talk to Naruto. The sudden rise in noise hits Tsunade's ears, and with a ferocity that could scare nearly anyone, she smashes the Hokage's table, and roars "**QUIET**!!"

Instantly, everyone hushes, leaving Naruto to suffer Tsunade's wrath.

"**Gaki, are you stupid**!! You want to leave the safety of Konoha, to go travelling in the wild, where Akatsuki could attack you at any minute!! I know Jiraiya's death has hit you hard, but do not be stupid, he wouldn't have wanted you to go on a fool's errand!"

"Hokage-sama, I believe that Konoha is at risk with my continued presence, and I believe that if I left…"

"**YOU BAKA!** Do you really think that we cannot handle ourselves?? We're shinobi! We know the risks, you just want to leave, so you can grieve alone and get out of everyone's hair! Well I won't do it! You're not leaving me too damnit!"

"Hokage-sama, you must look at it for the good of…"

Suddenly a fist smashes down on Naruto's head, bowling him over to the floor. Groaning, he turns around to see a shaking Sakura, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"N-naruto you baka! You want to leave? Like Sasuke? You promised we'd rescue him together. You can't leave, we need you."

'_I need you' _at the forefront of her mind.

With that she moves to hug Naruto, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Naruto hesitantly moves his arms to wrap around Sakura, providing support to the emotionally distraught girl.

"Do not worry Sakura, I will get Sasuke back. That is a promise, and I don't break my promises." He then gently releases Sakura, and turns back to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, I request a mission to rescue Sasuke…"

"**DAMN IT NARUTO, YOU'RE AS STUBBORN AS MINATO**!". Tsunade gasps and covers her mouth. The implications of those words hit the group, each of them looking at Naruto in a new light.

'_My god! Take away the whiskers and he looks like sensei! Why didn't anyone tell me he had a son!! How could I be so STUPID!"_

'_N-naruto-kun looks like the Yondaime. Could he be…?'_

Naruto looks at Tsunade, realisation in his eyes, quickly giving way to anger.

"The Yondaime was my father? And you knew?"

Naruto starts shaking in anger, tears running down his cheeks, fists clenched.

"**WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY?**?"

Naruto drops to his knees, head in his hands. "W-why di-didn't anyone tell me? Why??" and with that, a heartbreaking howl erupts from Naruto, sobbing uncontrollably. Tsunade went around the desk and held Naruto, who desperately tried to fight her off, failing miserably. He then wrapped his arms around Tsunade, crying even harder than before.

Soothingly, Tsunade starts rubbing his back.

"Minato wished for you not to know. He had too many enemies due to his status as Hokage, but also as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He feared any one of the enemies he made would try to assassinate you. Therefore he decided for you to take your mothers name."

"W-Who was my mother?"

Tsunade smiles, the first time in ages. "A true kunoichi, a beautiful woman, a perfect match for your father. Strong but caring, you take after her in so many ways. Your fighting style for one, and your personality for another. She was a real tomboy at the time, constantly running her mouth, just like you."

Everyone smiles at that, as does Naruto.

"You look like your father so much however. I'm surprised no one has spotted it yet, or maybe they have and are in denial. Either way Naruto, you have so many people who care about you, you can't leave them, not yet."

Naruto gets up out of Tsunade's hold, and looks at her.

"Did my parents have any scrolls for me?" A hand falls on his shoulder, and Naruto looks around. Kakashi had his famous eye-crinkle smile, and looked at Naruto.

"I knew I said you could surpass the Yondaime, but I think you had an unfair advantage and all, being his son. Anyway, anytime Naruto you need help, with anything at all, just ask ok?"

Everyone was touched by the tender display, and were more shocked when Kakashi held out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, and shook his hand, a firm shake, symbolising their friendship, not student and mentor, but as equals.

Tsunade held a scroll in her hand.

"Your dad wrote down all the jutsu's he created, unfortunately, your mother didn't, but seeing as you already fight like your mother, I doubt there's any problem there. This can only opened by a blood relation, if you wish, we can let the entire village and council know of your parentage."

Naruto looked at everyone in the group, smiling at him. Kiba was the first to speak up.

"Hey Naruto! Who'd every think that a dobe like you would be related to the greatest Hokage of all time!!"

Unfortunately, Tsunade was looking right at him, anger raging through her eyes. Kiba raised his arms in front of him.

"I-I meant second to you Hokage-sama, seriously!!"

Everyone started to chuckle at Kiba's misfortune. Naruto looked at Tsunade as if he made a decision.

"Yeah Baa-Chan, I would like everyone to know of my parentage. That will shut them up! **YATTA**!"

"Good to know your back to normal Gaki" Tsunade chuckled.

"However Baa-Chan, I think we should honour Ero-Sennin first. I mean…" Naruto trailed off, not knowing the way to express his affection for one of the most important people in his life.

"I agree gaki, first bright idea to come from you all day".

AN: What did you think? Too cheesy? Not enough heartbreak? I was planning for him to completely break and leave Konoha, but decided Naruto wouldn't do that if he knew he had people around him. I'm also subtly hinting towards a NaruSaku or a NaruHina. I am not really sure yet, and I might not even write a pairing in this story yet. Anyways, all reviews are welcome.


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's too troublesome with all that paperwork. **

'_Someone/ Kyūbi is thinking'_

"Someone talking"

"**Someone is shouting**"

**_"Kyūbi /Inner Sakura talking"_**

"I think you should… no you have to question me. It's your mission, your duty!"

'_Impossible! Impossible!! Itachi never wanted to protect me!! He slaughtered our clan, the Uchihas'!! He never wanted to protect me!! How can a ruthless bastard ever want to protect someone except for himself!!_' Sasuke starts shaking, mind aflame with the disturbing words from Itachi's associate and comrade in the Uchiha slaughter.

"You need to know about him…this man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world … the leaf village… and most of all, his little brother."

"You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life!"

Sasuke's head starts to shake, his whole body shaking from anger.

"SHUT UP!!" and with a burst of speed, he launched himself at the masked Uchiha, chidori chirping in his right hand.

The masked man simply sidestepped the oncoming attack, and grabbed Sasuke's arm, and threw him against the wall.

"Hmm, pathetic, not what I expected from someone who beat Itachi. You should never attack any enemy who has unknown abilities, as they could fall right into your weaknesses. Enough with the attacks, you need to listen to me. I need to talk about your brother. I need you to understand, he did everything he could to protect the shinobi world and Konoha. But more importantly, he did it for you".

Sasuke coughed up blood, while struggling to get up, and failing miserably. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Now, where did I put that rope?"

Rain fell from the skies, as if it was crying for a great loss. Naruto found himself staring at a coffin of a man who he had such an attachment for. No matter what ero-sennin did, there was always an unsaid affection, a deep bond between two people. Naruto gave a sad smile as he knelt down at the coffin, laying his flowers on top of the coffin. No one could see the tears falling down Naruto's face, mixing in with the rain.

'_I will make you proud ero-sennin. I will make you the sensei for two Hokage's! Who else could say that? Knowing you though, you'll most likely use that to get into a woman's' arms.'_

Naruto chuckled as he recollected all the times he saw Jiraiya get knocked out by various raging women, as he got caught 'gathering information'.

'Damn you ero-sennin, why did you leave me? We had so much to do. I wanted you to be there when I got my first girlfriend, so you could give me perverted tips, and then I'd hit you for them. I wanted you to be there at my wedding, and to be the uncle of my first child. Damn you, why did you get yourself killed!'

Naruto took a deep breath, and calmed himself down, stopping his body shaking from grief and anger. Various concerned looks were cast upon Naruto, but none were willing to disturb him in this moment.

'_You better have a had a good reason for not running away ero-sennin and leaving me and Baa-Chan, otherwise I swear I will burn every copy of every Icha-Icha book I can find!!' _Naruto sighed, looking up at the sky, rain dripping from his hair.

Naruto stood up, looking at the coffin for the last time, his heart aching.

"Goodbye, ero-sennin." Naruto whispered.

With that, Naruto turned and walked out of the funeral, heading straight to a training ground, ignoring the various sympathetic glances he received. Upon arriving at the training ground, he quickly made hundreds of clones, all with the same grief-stricken look as him. Looking at the nearest clone to him, he nodded, and a battle royale soon begun, kunai and shruiken flying everywhere.

Naruto leant against the tree, sweating and panting heavily. The entire training ground before him utterly devastated. Naruto could feel the Kyūbi'schakra healing him of the various cuts, bruises and other injuries he sustained while fighting. Despite that, Naruto still felt an ache, one that couldn't be healed with the Kyūbi's immense chakra. Tears threatened to fall when he suddenly felt a presence in the woods behind him.

"Come out whoever you are. I can sense you so there's no more point hiding from me".

Suddenly, the figure revealed themselves, surprising Naruto.

"H-hinata?"

Hinate twiddled her fingers, looking downwards again. Naruto, getting rather annoyed with Hinata's lack of action, opened his mouth to say something before Hinata beat him to the punch.

"Ano, N-naruto-kun, even though I d-don't know much Jiraiya-sama meant to you, I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my mother when Hanabi was born." Tears started to fall from her pale eyes.

"Hin…"

"No, it's ok Naruto-kun. I just wanted to let you know, if you needed someone to talk to, I'm here." With that, Hinata left, leaving a saddened Naruto behind.

"Hinata-Chan…"

Naruto looked down at the scroll he held in his hands, wishing everything would be fine, that Sasuke would be back, that Jiraiya and Sarutobi didn't die, and that he could for once, have a family that loved him. He wished he knew what that felt like. Tears fell from his eyes once more, mourning for the loss of a normal childhood, and for the loss of his precious people.

Little did he know, emerald eyes wept alongside him, her heart wishing she could hold Naruto in her arms, and tell him everything would be fine.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Tsunade shouted over the Konoha villagers, shinobi and council.

The hubbub died down, allowing their Hokage to speak.

"As you may or may not have heard through the grapevine, I have found a hugely important scroll: One belonging to our most beloved hero, the Yondaime."

The hubbub suddenly increased, various people whispering, sharing shocked looks at each other. Finally the council had the courage to address Tsunade.

Homura Mitokado coughed before approaching Tsunade. Adjusting his voice loud enough so the entire crowd could hear, he spoke out.

"This is glorious news, Tsunade-Sama. What does it say? Does it have any information for us?"

Tsunade looked at the man distainfully before gazing at the crowd.

"Unfortunately, this scroll has a blood seal upon it, and all attempts so far at opening it have failed."

The crowd looked at each other, until one brave village shouted, "Then why did you show us something that we could never open??"

Apparently the man's words had an impact as the crowd started shouting agreements, and other similar phrases, until Tsunade raised a hand.

"I did not say we couldn't open it however, as we have found a man who is the son of the great man himself."

The various villagers looked shocked, as did the shinobi and the council. Homura leaned over to Tsunade and whispered furiously in her ear.

"What do you think you are playing at?? We know there is no son from the Y…"

The cold glare Tsunade gave the man shut him up completely. He was used to the emotional Tsunade, who lost her temper. A Tsunade who kept her anger inside was 10 times more dangerous, therefore he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, the Yondaime had a child with Uzumaki Kushina, the kunoichi from the Land of the Whirlpool."

At the name of Uzumaki Kushina, various villagers felt uneasy, wondering if their gut feeling was correct.

"Their son wasn't named after the Yondaime, due to possible assassination attempts after the fabled exploits in the last great war. However, he was named after his mother, and has become a fearsome shinobi in his own right… Uzumaki Naruto!!"

With that declaration, the entire crowd went in an uproar, while Uzumaki Naruto appeared next to Tsunade. Various insults and phrases of disbelief were heard, while they were staring at the young man. When he drew a kunai, a man shouted that he was going to destroy the scroll.

However, with a slight smirk, and a shake of his head, he cut his arm, and let blood flow onto the scroll. The scroll suddenly glowed, and unfurled itself, right in Naruto's arms. Needless to say, to say the crowd were shocked would easily be the understatement of the century.

Naruto coughed, and cleared his throat before speaking. "I've heard various insults in my life. Demon child, bastard, scum, too many to list. That didn't bother me as much as the beatings."

The crowd looked downcast as the Rookie 12 gazed upon Naruto in shock, looking not knowing of the beatings that he received, the insults he took, the son of the Yondaime. Various members started crying, unable to understand how the ball of energy managed to stay so upbeat, and distraught at their own treatment of him.

"Beating a helpless little child who merely contains the Kyūbi, and isnt the reincarnation of the monster itself is surely something that wouldn't happen in Konoha right? And certainly not by its upstanding villagers, or brave and fearless ninja? **RIGHT? **They certainly wouldn't ignore a Hokage's last wish for an infant to be regarded as a hero **RIGHT?**"

The brutal tone Naruto took sent waves of shame and guilt throughout the people who committed such atrocities, and shame and sadness amongst the rest, those who didn't try and help.

Naruto took of his headband, letting his bangs flow freely. The crowd and council looked at him in awe, as he looked so much like his father for it to be a coincidence.

"I lived and survived, thanks to people who cared for me, such as the Sandaime, and Iruka-sensei. I am the shinobi I am now, thanks to people like them, and the people I have around me now. I will be taking this scroll as it is my rightful property. My name will now be Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, in recognition of my father, who gave his life, saving a town who beat his only son and made his life a living hell."

The crowd winced at the last phrase, shaming them all into silence.

"However, I havent lived my life and made the friends and family I have now by living in the past. I look to the future, and vow to protect all of you, the villages, my fellow shinobi, and the Will of Fire burning in everyone. Why? Because, I've always craved recognition, but I moved on from that. I wish to carry on my father's legacy, and make him proud of me, I want to be the son he always wanted. I want to make all my precious people proud of me, the Sandaime always told me I could become Hokage. He died in a way benefitting such a revered and respected shinobi, protecting those he loved. Jiraiya-sensei died, trying to find out information on a powerful and dangerous organisation. He was a legendary Sannin, a man whose, despite his perverted tendencies (this brought a chuckle from all the men, and a scowl from the women) was a brave, intelligent and fearsome shinobi. He was the man who I felt I could tell anything, the one who I truly bonded with, the one who I felt understood me most."

Tears started flowing freely from Naruto's eyes, his blue eyes showing such emotion that it moved everyone present, his voice strangely strong and clear, despite the tears he shed.

" My father, the Sandaime, Jiraiya-sensei and all those who died protecting Konoha, their loved ones and the Will of Fire were heroes. If I can make half as much of an impact as they all have done, then I'll be proud. I vow to make everyone here respect me, and I promise to keep this village, and all of its residents safe. I will protect all of you until my last breath, just like all the heroes of Konoha have done, that I promise!"

Naruto stood gazing downwards at the crowd, his hair blowing with the wind, his bright blue eyes taking in the view, looking just like his father, yet so different at the same time. Tsunade glanced as Naruto, a smile on her face.

'_Serves those damn fools right._ _I wonder how the village will take to his words however, they might be forced to respect him, but will they truly accept him? Either way, you've made me proud gaki, and I know you've made your father and all of your precious people proud. You'll make a great Hokage, the best we've ever had.' _

The whole village looked at the man, the man who would still give his life to protect them, despite everything. The Rookie 12 looked at him, various thoughts and feeling on their minds.

Suddenly a villager stepped forward from the crowd, looking at Naruto in the eyes. Tsunade looked on curiously, at what the man would say.

"When I first looked at you, I saw a demon, one who devastated this village. I admit, I stood by and watched you get beat and kicked without lifting a finger. However, I realise I made such a horrendous error, and I know I, and many others who are in my situation do not deserve your forgiveness. What I hope you'll realise, is that you have earned my respect, and everyone else's, not because of who your father is, but because of the way you are, because you have survived and still have come out so strong. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I am deeply sorry for my actions." With that the man fell to his knees, in a submissive and apologetic manner.

Naruto gazed on the man, with the crowd looking at him, wondering what he'll do. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of the man, and gently kneeled down, picking the man up. The man looked at him, and Naruto held out his hand, a genuine smile upon his face. The man grabbed it as if it was a lifeline, and shook it firmly. The crowd around him started cheering at the display, and cheered even louder as the Rookie 12 gathered around him, congratulating him, or hugging him, overcome with emotion. The adults decided to left Naruto have his time with his friends, and that they will talk to him later, with fewer people.

Naruto chuckled and shared a joke with his friends, a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders. Instead of receiving glares of hatred from people around him, he now received glances of admiration, nods of respect, and the bane of any self-respecting shinobi; Fangirls. He could hear them giggling around the crowd, like a pack of Hyena's circling their pray.

'_Damn it, now I know how Sasuke must have felt when Sakura, Ino, and all the other fangirls fawned over him. Although, it does feel pretty good having all these girls after me!'_

Naruto started grinning widely, which caught the attention of everyone around him.

'_CHA! He's so cute when he smiles! Make him yours shannaro! Show him that our kunoichi abilities aren't the only thing that developed over the few years!!'_

Sakura started blushing at the wild thoughts of her inner Sakura, who seems to only appear around Naruto.

'_N-naruto-kun has a pretty smile, and the way it lights up his whole face, and makes his eyes sparkle is amazing.'_

Hinata started twiddling her fingers furiously, images of her and Naruto appearing in her mind, a blush quickly appearing.

Naruto, astute as ever when dealing with the fairer sex, noticed the blushes on the two girls, and quickly ran over to them. Placing a hand on both of their foreheads, startling them out of their daydreams, his eyes quickly narrowed in concern.

"Ne Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, why are you both so red? Are you alright? Are you ill? Do you want me to get Baa…"

Sakura, embarrassed beyond all belief, smashed Naruto on his head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"**BAKA! **I'm a medical nin! I would know if I was ill or not."

Then, with a sense of purpose, Sakura strode off, trying to avoid further embarrassment. The adults started to chuckle amongst them until Sakura's emerald eyes gazed upon them. They wisely shut up, preferring to look away from the fiery kunoichi.

Naruto picked himself from up the floor, rubbing at his bruised head. Hinata timidly walked over to Naruto, and stood in front of him.

'_This is no time to be shy! I need to help Naruto-kun… and maybe tell him my feelings'_

Hinata blushed a shade of red that would make a tomato proud at her thoughts, and she twiddled her fingers, looking downwards in her usual shy pose. Naruto waved in front of her, trying to snap her out of her reverie. Suddenly Hinata looked up, sending her head crashing into Naruto's face. The crowd erupted in laughter at Naruto's misfortune. Hinata turned red, and looked away in shock and embarrassment.

'_NOOOO!! Why did I do that! Now he'll hate me! No No No No…'_

As Hinata had an internal struggle with herself, Naruto slowly picked himself up from the floor for a second time. Rubbing his head, he decided that he should leave before he suffers more mishaps. While he said goodbye to the crowd and the adults there, Hinata was struck by an idea of pure genius, and a little chibi Hinata danced around her head.

"A-ano, N-naruto-kun, do you w-want to come with me to the Hyuuga manor to get some cream f-for your head? It will h-help for the injuries?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, and smiled.

"Well Hinata-chan, I would, but I heal really quickly and…

Hinata, desperate to get Naruto round her house said the only thing that flashed to mind.

"We h-have ramen."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes sparkled into life, and grabbed Hinata's hand, and dragged her all the way to the Hyuuga manor. Hinata blushed red at the hand holding, and nearly fainted. She managed, barely, to gather enough resolve to stay conscious, her thoughts focusing on the one thing she forgot to think of.

'_No! Will my dad let us in?'_

* * *

Naruto wondered what to do after Hinata's dad, Hiashi told Hinata that there was a dinner with the Elders, and that Naruto wasn't allowed to come tonight. Naruto wondered why Hinata looked so upset, but placed it as to one of the many weird things she did around him.

Naruto found himself walking back towards his apartment, another night spent alone. As he entered his apartment, he turned on the lights, and started the kettle, placing a cup of instant ramen next to it. He entered his room, the moon shining through his window. He sat on his bed, and took his father's scroll from one of the storage scrolls. He took a deep breath, opened the scroll, and started to read.

"Dear Uzumaki Naruto, I am the Yondaime Hokage, otherwise known as Namikaze Minato. I come from a relatively small family background, with no surviving family, nor do I own any large estates. What I do have, is a beautiful fiancée named Uzumaki Kushina, and a soon to be born child, namely you, my son. You were named after my sensei's character in his book. Unfortunately, the Kyūbi is rampaging throughout the known shinobi world, and is heading towards Konoha. We do not have much time left, and as the village leader, I must put my life on the line to save my village, and more importantly, my family. Hopefully, the Kyūbi will be stopped with the use of the new jutsu I developed, however it is untested for obvious reasons. By the time you are reading this, it is likely that I have died, and you are ready now to read this scroll according to the Hokage in charge. Naruto, my son, you have no idea how much I wish I could see you right now, how you have grown up, how your mother is treating you, how much of a man you have become. Im sorry for abandoning you, yet the Kyūbi is such a fearsome foe. I must tell you now, if you do not already know from Jiraiya-sensei, that I have split the Kyūbi chakra into two. The reason I will separate the Kyūbi's chakra, is due to the fact of a new enemy on the horizon, one powerful enough to control the Kyūbi. The tales of the Kyūbi being a natural, destructive force may be true, however, this time he was summoned; by Uchiha Madara. I understand this will be a stretch for the imagination, as he was one of our founding members, however studying the Uchiha clan archives, and history from the remaining Senju clan archives available, I have come to one disturbing conclusion. Uchiha Madara has somehow gained immortality by transferring his brother's eyes into his own, gaining the ultimate Sharingan. With this, I believe he could summon even the great Kyūbi and bend him to his will. Therefore, I have sealed the Kyūbi into you, for you to gain the powerful chakra that the Kyūbi will no doubt give you. There is also a key I have left with Jiraiya-sensei, which will be entrusted to you, once Jiraiya deems you ready. Put simply, the key has two purposes; One is to reinforce the seal if it is weakening or it can be used to purposely open the seal however much or little the user requires. The reason for this is due to the fact that I need you to learn how to harness the Kyūbi for yourself. His chakra will merge with yours much more quickly once developed, however I believe Madara will not wait for you to grow powerful. This is why you need to train my son, become a better shinobi than I could hope to be. Take my jutsus, and develop them further than I could. Battle and defeat Madara, and protect the Konoha, and the shinobi world at large from him. Become a legend in your own right, and if your anything like me, you will want to become Hokage. You will get there, your mother and I have faith in you, and no doubt she will remind you of it every day. Get your mother to tell you what kind of man I was, and what principles I stood for.

Goodbye my son, you will make me proud no matter what you do, I know it.

Love, your father, Namikaze Minato."

Tears fell onto the scroll, deep blue eyes once again filled with emotion. However, this time they were filled with determination and happiness.

"Tou-san, I will make you proud, I will make Hokage, and I will defeat this Uchiha Madara, I promise." Naruto uttered, hands clenched to the scroll, a solemn vow to a man he was proud to call his father, a man who gave it his all to protect Konoha, in the past, and now in the present.

Suddenly, a toad 'poofed' in front of Naruto, atop a tall pole, with a unique carving on it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am the guardian of the Hakke Key, the one designed for the seal on your stomach, and I have been instructed by the late Jiraiya-sama to come to you, in the event of his demise, which has unfortunately come to pass."

The toad looked at the scroll in Naruto's hands with a knowing look.

"I see you know what this key does, however, what the scroll doesn't tell you as an extra precaution by your father is that this key can help you develop a certain jutsu, which you will need apparently later on in the future."

Naruto's curiosity peaked, and like the bubbly teenager he used to be, words came spilling out of his mouth, a mile a minute.

"Hey what is this jutsu? Is it my dads? Is it powerful? What does it do? Who invented it? Can I beat Madara with it?"

At the name of Madara, the toad froze.

'_So Jiraiya-sama, it seems as if your theory was right on that cursed Uchiha. It seems as if Naruto will need the jutsu, just as you foresaw.'_

"Well Naruto, if you'd let me speak, I would tell you."

Naruto looked down, embarrassed at his actions.

"Well Naruto, the jutsu is…"

* * *

Haruno Sakura was walking down a street in Konoha, her mind elsewhere.

'_DAMN IT! Why am I always horrible to Naruto! On the day of everyone finding out he was the son of the Yondaime I hit him! ARGH! I'm such a bitch!'_

_**'Shannaro! Go to his for some make up sex! We don't want anyone else having him! That Hyuuga bitch for one, and that Princess Shion! She basically asked Naruto to have sex with her! No one can do that except us! Cha!'**_

'_Go away! I will not have sex with Naruto now! I'm going to apologise to him though!'_

It was silent in Sakura's head as she travelled towards Naruto's apartment, until her inner voice spoke up one last time.

'_**You wont have sex with Naruto now? What about later?'**_

The blush that rose to Sakura's face would have made Hinata proud, and Sakura just ignored her inner voice who struck a victory pose, with a satisfied smirk displayed on her face.

Sakura leapt up to the balcony where Naruto's door was found. She was about to open it when the murmuring of a conversation caught her attention. She removed her hand from the door, and placed her ear onto the door, hoping to catch any words which could tell her what was going on in there.

"The jutsu is actually a seal, one that will enable you to absorb the Kyūbi's chakra at an advanced rate. This will enhance your existing chakra network tenfold at least, and will allow you to create and perform jutsu never imagined before. This will allow you to battle Madara at an advantage, for as powerful he is, even he doesn't have the chakra of the Kyūbi. He may have the ultimate Sharingan, but you have the Kyūbi's chakra, and that balances the playing field. The way to perform the jutsu is for you to place this key on your Hakke seal and to open the cage completely."

"NANI!! Are you crazy? That will allow the Kyūbi to take control of me and overwhelm me! You must…"

"No I am not crazy! I will help you through it, but essentially, his chakra will dominate yours, and he could go on a killing rampage. But you must defeat him mentally, destroy him forever. He is in essence, living chakra, a spirit if you will."

Naruto shuddered, spirits, ghosts and all supernatural things always creeped him out.

"However, living chakra is just chakra with a mind. Destroy the mind…"

Silence dawned on the toad and Naruto.

'My god, for the son of the great Yondaime, he is so stupid! How on earth can he be expected to beat the Kyūbi?"

"If you destroy the mind, it will just be chakra, meaning you can absorb it into your chakra coils much easier, as the Kyūbi will not be actively resisting the seal's attempt to merge his chakra with yours. The catch is, the chakra will flare, destroying a wide area while you battle the Kyūbi in your mind. This means you will have to leave Konoha in order to avoid any damage to the village, possibly without permission, as I doubt your 'precious people' will allow you to undertake a potentially suicidal task, nor will the council allow you to even attempt to release the Kyūbi, which ravaged Konoha years ago."

Naruto mused on the current situation, before remembering what he promised over his father's scroll.

Flashback

'_Tou-san, I will make you proud, I will make Hokage, and I will defeat this Uchiha Madara, I promise'._

Flashback

_'If this is what I need to do to beat this Uchiha Madara, then I must do it. I promised my dad, and I never break my promises-ttebayo!'_

"I'll do…"

Suddenly the door burst open and a flash of pink latched onto Naruto, sending him flying to the floor.

"Don't you dare leave Naruto! Don't you dare! You promised me, you said you wouldn't leave!" Naruto could feel his shirt getting wet, Sakura's tears falling onto it.

Naruto frowned. He promised his dad that he would defeat Uchiha Madara, yet he also promised Sakura-chan that he wouldn't leave her too.

"Sakura-chan, sakura,"

With that Sakura looked up at Naruto with watery eyes, emotions swirling in her green eyes.

"I know I made a promise to you that I wouldn't leave you, but I also promised my dad that I would defeat this Uchiha Madara person. Please Sakura, just… just let me do this. I need to, for my father, to make him proud."

Sakura looked at Naruto, tears glistening in the moonlight. She buried her head into his chest, unwilling to let her emotions get the better of her.

The toad looked at Naruto impassively, waiting for Naruto to make a decision.

"I think I need to ask Baa-Chan for permission first, then if she refuses, then I'll see what happens."

The toad nodded at Naruto's decision, looking at the two ninjas.

"I will need to be placed within a safe place, however, I cannot be stored within you otherwise I will open the lock to the Kyūbi's prison."

Naruto nodded and gently moved Sakura off him, and summoned a battle toad, and told the toad to take the key and protect it. The toad grunted his acknowledgement and promptly left, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

'_**This is your chance ****Shannaro! Give him a reason to come back to us! He won't even think of leaving after we're done cha!'**_

Sakura shook her head to clear her inner voice while trying to fight the blush that crept on her face.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok? You've gone red again, do you want me to get Baa-Chan?"

"No no Naruto I'm good thanks hehe" Sakura nervously laughed, although Naruto shrugged it off cluelessly.

'_**He's ours for the taking!! Shannaro!'**_

Suddenly the door knocked, surprising both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto went to open the door, and as it swung back, a look of shock appeared on both Naruto's and Sakura's faces.

AN: I think this is my worst chapter despite it being the longest. Anyways, let me know what you think thanks

* * *


End file.
